In contrast to work on single cells, light microscopy studies on embryos and other samples relevant to developmental biology suffer from the particular problems of absorption and resolution loss. For example, biological questions relating to gene expression patterns in developing organisms can currently be answered only with difficulty by light microscopy imaging methods, since they are often too slow, too weakly resolving or technically complex, or they do not allow millimeter-size objects to be viewed with a sufficiently high free working distance or inside a sample holder. An acceptable solution must allow the handling of large samples and rapid high-resolution acquisition of the data, while being technically as simple as possible to implement.
The scientific literature discloses a microscope for oceanographic research, which is characterized in that it produces an illumination light plane in a sample chamber by using a laser and detects the fluorescent signals produced in the illumination light plane perpendicularly to this plane by using a camera [E. Fuchs et al., Opt. Express 10, 145 (2002)]. This microscope (as well as others published in the scientific literature) is similar to the ultramicroscope of H. Siedentopf and R. Zsigmondy [Ann. Phys. 10(4), 1 (1903)] and is used for the detection of individual free-floating particles such as bacteria. It is not suitable for recording millimeter-size samples, for example in developmental biology, since a cuvette is used as the sample holder. It is likewise unsuitable for three-dimensional imaging, since it does not have any means of moving the sample relative to the illumination light plane.
German Patent Application No. DE 19720513 A1 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,781 and the scientific literature [D. Huber et al., J. Microsc. 202, 208 (2001)] disclose an instrument for three-dimensional macrography, in which an arrangement for producing light planes is used for the photographic recording of objects. In this case, an object is moved through an illumination plane and the reflected and scattered light is detected by a camera. This equipment is used to prepare three-dimensional reconstructions of centimeter-size objects. It is not, however, suitable for the use of fluorescent signals or for the high-resolution rendition of objects. A slit pattern diaphragm in conjunction with a mirror arrangement is used for producing the light planes. Owing to the use of an only linearly mobile sample stage, the sample cannot be rotated so that it is not possible to view the sample from several sides.
The technical scientific literature furthermore discloses constructions for optical tomography. Optical projection tomography is used, for example, in gene expression analysis [J. Sharpe et al., Science 296, 541 (2002)]. This is a system in which projections of biological samples are recorded, the sample being rotated about an axis perpendicular to the detection direction. Since the sample is not selectively illuminated perpendicularly to the detection axis by an illumination light plane, in contrast to the microscope according to the invention, the microscope has a very long depth of focus with which a large part of the sample can be acquired. The microscope does not therefore offer the opportunity to move the sample along the detection axis in order to record a three-dimensional image. A three-dimensional image of the sample with spatial resolution is therefore possible only by reconstruction from the projections.
German Patent No DE 43 26 473 C2 discloses a confocal theta microscope, which is characterized in that it uses a first objective for point illumination and a second objective to project the object light onto a point detector, the detection direction being substantially perpendicular to the illumination direction. The confocal overlap region of the illumination volume with the detection volume is therefore particularly small, and the microscope achieves an almost isotropic resolution whose order of magnitude corresponds to the lateral resolution of a confocal microscope.
This theta microscope is arranged confocally, however, which places stringent requirements on the relative alignment of the illumination and detection focal points. Despite a large working distance, it is furthermore not readily capable of imaging large objects. This is because the object in the theta microscope does not have enough freedom of movement for scanning the object, and owing to the point detection it has to be scanned in three directions so that imaging takes a very long time. The illumination light is focused at an illumination point. The concept of structured illumination of the object was introduced to wide-field fluorescent microscopes as a means to discriminate against out-of-focus light (see e.g. Neil M A A, Squire A, Ju{hacek over (s)}kaitis R, Bastiaens P. I. H, Wilson T, J. Microsc. 197-201 (2000). This requires the recording of at least three individual images in which a symmetric pattern is displaced by 120° and 240°. The root of the sum of the three squared difference images is calculated to obtain a resultant image in which those contributions of the individual images which contain no spatially-relevant information are eliminated. The resultant image features have an improved contrast and an improved resolution.